Single-channel wireless communications networks are relatively simple to operate and provide an efficient method for a finite number of participants to exchange data. A common network structure is to permit one participant, or node, to establish a link over the channel to communicate with another participant, or node. Several data packets, separated by brief breaks, may be exchanged between the two nodes until one of the nodes sends a packet including the command to terminate the link. Another node may then attempt to establish another link. This arrangement is currently being used to communicate STANAG 5066 data over a single-channel wireless HF network.
The sequential arrangement of establishing links between nodes is satisfactory when none of the nodes in the wireless network are sending a high volume of information, or if there are few nodes in the network. With the addition of a higher volume of information and/or a increased number of nodes, it is likely that multiple nodes will wish to establish links at the same time. It may be difficult to determine which node should establish the next link over the channel when the previous link is terminated.
Another problem encountered in known wireless networks is the timing of the attempts by non-linked nodes to establish new links. Nodes in known wireless networks are configured to attempt to establish a new link over the channel as soon as no activity on the channel is detected. However, as explained above, each link includes non-terminating breaks between data packets. An attempt by a node to establish a new link based on the non-terminating breaks included in the current link causes multiple nodes to transmit data simultaneously. This situation, known as a collision of data, causes data loss in the current link and continuously frustrates nodes that are attempting to establish a link over the channel.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method for coordinating establishment of data links over a single-channel wireless network.
It is another object of the invention to prevent the collision of data over a wireless network.
It is still another object of the invention to allow for the inclusion of nodes in a wireless network that may not possess the necessary means to be subject to any coordination measures imposed on the other nodes in the network.
A feature of the invention is the reduced occurrence of data collision.
Another feature of the invention is the ordered determination of the establishment of data links over the channel.
An advantage of the invention is the reduced occurrence of data collision.
Another advantage of the invention is the establishment of data links in an orderly fashion.